Portal Master
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: Tiafang, or, Fang for short, wakes up as a portal master in the mysterious world of Skylands. With her friends, Spyro and the other Skylanders, they try to stop Kaos from invading people's dreams and making them Evil. Read to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1-I Am Now A Portal Master

**Portal Master: Chapter 1**

**I Am Now A Portal Master!**

* * *

I woke up on some strange island with a couple of trees and a small pond. I got up and looked around. _"I know this place..."_ I thought to myself before something caught my attention and I turned around to see a floating head staring at me.

Sorry for the introduction, My name is Fang, I am female and I am 13 years old.

Just then my memory came back to me and I remembered what happened. I had just beat the Skylanders game and I wished that I could actually be a real portal master. And I was in Skylands right now!

"Hey, I know you! You're Master Eon!" I said and he looked at me, surprised. "Oh yes, I am... And your Fang?" He asked. I rub my head. "My real name is Tiafang, but my friends just call me Fang." I said. "Oh, well, Tiafang, welcome to Skylands. I bet your wondering why I summoned you here, hm?" He asked.

I plant my hands on my hips and smile. "I bet Kaos is up to no good again, I presume?"

Eon laughed, shaking his head, which was the only thing left of him. "You sure know about this world." He said, laughing. Just then he stopped and looked serious. "Although, you do not look much like a portal master to me..." He said as I started glowing.

When the light vanished, I was wearing a green t-shirt with a leather strap going from my shoulder and attached to my waist. I wore black yoga pants and leather lace up boots. I also wore an almost black dark green cloak with golden string tied around my neck to hold it up. My blond wavy hair reached my mid-back like it always did, but this time, there was a green and yellow flower clip holding back my bangs that usually covered my left eye. My eyes were violet purple, almost indigo and I had golden ribbons lacing up my arms from my hands to my elbows. I smiled at myself and was surprised at how soft the cloak was, which nearly touched the ground.

"I look like a life element." I giggle and Eon smiles. "Good, now I will tell you more when you are sent on your mission, but first..." He said as everything around us disappeared and we reappeared in a cave like room with blue crystals lighting it. There was an exit/entrance that lead to a portal, but what really amazed me was all of the skylanders sitting or standing on rocks and crystals.

My face lit up, wonder swirling in my eyes as I realized that this was real. "Spyro, step forward." Eon said and I watched as a purple and orange dragon flew over me, landing before Eon and bowed. "Yes, master Eon?" He asked and stood up, not even paying attention to me.

"Spyro, this is Tiafang, the new portal master in Skylands." Eon said and Spyro walked towards me to greet me. "Just call me Fang." I said and he looked up at me with his fire red eyes. "I'm Spyro, a pleasure to meet you." He said and I rubbed his head, Spyro looking at me curiously. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm here with my favorite Skylander!" I say and I saw him blush, but it didn't mean anything. "Your favorite?"

I nod, pulling my hand away and Eon beaming.

"Fang, Spyro here will be your guide through Skylands, he's going to be your guide. You may choose Skylanders to come with you on your journey, but once you leave, you can't come back until you give up or complete the mission. You can bring up to three skylanders, but you must take Spyro with you at all times." Eon explained, Spyro looking up at me.

I nodded, feeling awesome. "Now go, this portal will take you to Cali and Flynn's island, where you can take missions." Eon said, fading away. "I'll meet you there, take any Skylander you want, but only two more..." He said before he was gone. "Um... I think I'll just take Spyro, Stealth Elf and Drobot.

Stealth Elf appeared behind me and Drobot walked up to me. "Let's go!" Stealth Elf said in a whisper that I could barely hear. We ran up to the portal and Jumped on it, energy glowing all around us. "This is awesome!" I yell as we disappear.

* * *

"So... There is a new portal master here, eh?" Kaos asks, looking through his own portal. "Um... master?" Glumshanks asked, walking after Kaos, who walked over to his throne and sat down. "Silence, Glumshanks!" He said, his voice booming through the castle.

He pressed a button, and a moonstone appeared in front of him on a platform. The moonstone was as big as his head and he shaved off some of it's dust, putting it into a pepper jar and attached it to a little blaster thing.

"Behold, Glumshanks, my sleep blaster." He said proudly. "But, what does it do, master?" Glumshanks asked. "Must I explain everything, Glumshanks?" He asked. "The moonstone's dust will make the lucky victim sleep, and the person's dreams will become corrupted. Then, their dreams make them think that their evil and they will obey me!" Kaos laughed evilly.

"I'm planning to send machine parts off to my troll servants at Yawk's river later." Kaos said as he pointed the blaster at a sheep, the dust swirling around it and causing it to fall asleep. A second later, it woke up, it's eyes beaming red as blood.

"HAHAHAHA! Look out, SkyLosers!" Kaos laughed, the sheep standing close by, paralyzed.

* * *

Eon was waiting for the four of us when we got to a neat little island with a training ground and a pond. There was also a little cottage with a barn close by, and Eon was not far away from the portal. Drobot leaped off first, being half robot making a clanking sound and Stealth Elf jumped off too, landing beside him.

I jumped off as well, showing off a bit and front flipping before I landed. Spyro followed, and soon, all four of us were waiting for Eon's orders and he glanced at the cottage.

"Cali, Hugo, Tessa and Flynn are waiting inside for you, make yourself at home." Eon said before fading. "Tessa? Oh my gosh, I can't wait to meet her!" I almost yell and run ahead, my cloak and hair waving in the wind like a cape with the three Skylanders running behind me.

We reached the cottage and I knocked on the door to hear a smash inside. I step back and open the door, peeking inside with Drobot, Spyro and Stealth Elf looking in as well. Hugo was picking up his books and Cali was shaking her head, hand on her face. Tessa was standing nearby and Flynn was walking toward the door.

When he answered it, we all toppled inside, surprising everyone and Flynn stepped back. "Um... Can we help you?" Cali asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm a new portal master, I was just told to come here..." I said as Spyro helped me up, along with Stealth Elf and Drobot. "Thanks guys..." I say and they nod. "Who are you? I'm Tessa." A fox girl said with red hair.

Tessa had a dress made out of leaves and beige speckled fur with green eyes. Her bird, Whiskers was outside near the pond.

"I'm Cali and this is Hugo." The two said, looking similar, like siblings almost. **(I don't feel like describing them)**

"And I'm-" "Flynn, the best pilot in all of Skylands." I finished for him, his eyes popping out of his head.

He had a red scarf and light brown fur with brown eyes. He had a pilot hat with air goggles and a pilot suit with brown muddy boots.

"Sorry I just barged in without introducing myself..." I said before I cleared my throat. "My name is Tiafang, but just call me Fang. This is Spyro, Stealth Elf and Drobot."I said, introducing everyone. "Nice to meet you. What are you doing here?" Hugo asked, looking very interested.

"I'm from the human world, I was brought here by Eon-" "WHAT?!" Everyone cut me off, even Spyro and the other Skylanders. "Oh, sorry! Might be a bit hard to take it all in... Haha..." I said. "Wow, now tell me, What is the human realm about?" Hugo asked, circling around me. A sweat drop appears on my head and I laugh a little.

"Not bad, peaceful, but the sad part is... there is no magic there..." I said, everyone gasping. "Your joking!" Tessa said, everyone wanting to hear more.

Just then, Drobot stepped up, clearing his throat. "Listen, Fang wants to defend Skylands. We must act now." He said in a robotic voice.

"Thank you, Drobot." I say and he nods respectfully. "Well, you came from Eon?" Cali asked. I wink. "That's the story, sister!" I say. "But Eon said that Kaos was planning something big and we need to go! Do you know where we're going?" I ask and they all look at each other.

"We heard something about going to Yawk's River..." Cali said and I nodded. "Then there's no time to waste!" I say and Flynn walks up to me. "I'll fly in my ship, that's the quickest way to get there." Flynn said and Cali walked up too. "Don't forget about me, I want to come as well!" Tessa also came up. "I need an adventure, I'll go too!" But Hugo stayed behind. "I'll take care of the place, you go on ahead."

I nod and I walk out of the house followed by my Skylanders. Just then, as everyone was aboard the ship and getting prepared, Eon appeared in front of me. "Hang on, portal master, I forgot to give you this." He said just as a glass bottle with purple sphere candies in hem popped up in front of me. "You can use magic too, Fang." He said as I take it.

"What does it do?" I ask and Eon laughs. "Do? It can turn your Skylanders into their powerful forms. But no matter what, the potion regenerates after some time, so no matter how much you use, it will always fill up again. But be careful, for their forms will only last but five minutes." He explained and I nodded. "I understand, Master Eon." Then, he fades away once more.

"Hey, we're about to leave, Fang!" Flynn yells to me and I run towards them, hooking the bottle my leather belt/strap.

"Hey, what's that?" Spyro asked, pointing at the bottle with his orange claw and taping it several times. "A gift from Eon, I'll show you when we need it." I said.

Just then, the ship pulled away from the dock and sailed through the sky.

* * *

**How was that chiz?**

**Anyway, I'll be updating this story whenever I feel like it, so stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Skylanders does not belong to me)**


	2. Chapter 2-Power Forms

**Portal Master: Chapter 2**

**Power Forms!**

* * *

"We're almost there, Cali, how about giving Fang the escape thingy." Flynn said as he expertly steered his ship around a floating island. Cali walked up to her with a necklace with a silver chain and half a purple stone that matched her eyes hanging on it. "What's this?" I ask and she walks behind me, putting it around my neck.

"An escape charm. You touch it with your pointer and middle fingers and wish for you and your Skylanders to go back to our island. When your there, Hugo will treat you and your Skylanders." Cali said as I looked at the gift. "Thank you Cali." I said and turn around when I hear laughing.

I saw Spyro, flying alongside the Dread Yacht with his orange wings spread and his orange horns glistening in the sunlight.

I run up to the side of the ship where he was and wave to him. He saw me and waved back, soaring up in the air and landing on the ship just as we pulled in next to an old dock. "We need to move on ahead, chief, we'll drop you off here to find Kaos." Flynn said as I walked off of the ship with my Skylanders behind me.

"Let's go!" I said and run ahead, Stealth Elf being our eye-in-the-sky by jumping from tree to tree and looking for danger up ahead. "See anything, Stealth?" I call up to her as I run on the ground next to Spyro and Drobot. "Nothing yet!" I barely heard her whisper.

"STOP! TRESPASSERS!" A troll yelled. Just then, a whole bunch of Chompies popped out of the ground and Drow lance masters ran up for backup. I backed up fearfully and I stopped when I backed up into a Goliath Drow.

He lifted me up off the ground and I screamed, trying to break free. Stealth Elf leaped down from the tree, slashing her blades at the Drow and making it drop me. I stand up and scramble away towards Spyro. "Skylanders, attack!" I yell and they run in different directions, even me. I ran at a Chompy and jump on it, crushing it into the ground with my foot.

As I turned to attack another Chompy, I hear coughing from behind. I turn around and see a Goliath Drow holding Drobot in a choke hold. I gasp and pick up a club like stick and run up to the Drow. I reach him and jump up higher than I ever done in my life. Then I smash the club against his head, hearing a huge crack and he dropped Drobot to the ground.

The Goliath Drow vanished and fizzed out into experience points, which were given to Drobot, Spyro and Stealth Elf. There were no more enemies around and everyone relaxed. "Good..." I say and take a deep breath, clutching the club in my hand.

"I wish I had a sword..." I say and remembered my fencing training. "Anyways, let's move on, I think I hear something up ahead." I say and my Skylanders follow me. "Fang? I would like to thank you for saving me." Drobot said, causing me to look back at him and look into his yellow glowing eyes. "No prob, I could take a hit for you anytime, Drobot!" I say, smiling.

"I'm telling you, we are supposed to get the extra load of dust now!" A troll said. We ducked behind some oil cans and listened.

"You think your so smart? Well now Kaos is going to find out that we lost the extra moonstone dust and I'm going to tell him that it was all your fault!" The first troll said. Just then, another troll ran up to the two, gasping for breath.

"Sound the alarm! Those SkyLosers and that bratty portal master kid are here! They're going to destroy the moonstone loads!" The troll said panicky. The two trolls gasped and was about to sound an alarm when Stealth Elf leapt forward, knocking them out with her speedy fighting skills and snapped the alarm trigger in half.

I stared at her, very impressed and ran out from behind the cans, wide eyed. "I'm glad I brought you along, Stealth!" I said and she runs ahead, Drobot following her and Spyro running alongside me.

We reached a clearing when we passed through a gateway. Once we did so, the gate sealed up with two swords crossing over a shield and there was some Chompies popping out of the ground and the evil Drow jumping onto the island. "A trap!" I yell as some Drow approach me, Spyro protecting me with his fire balls.

Stealth just runs at some Chompies and all of a sudden, she reappears in a different place while her decoy bursts into three scarecrows with axes in their hands and spinning around rapidly. When I turn to Drobot, he is shooting lasers out of his eyes and gears out of his wings.

Soon, they formed a triangle around _me_, protecting _me_.

It took me some time to realize that we were outnumbered by a lot. Just then, I remembered the candies. "Spyro! Heads up!" I yell to him as I chuck a candy to him. He turned his head just in time for the candy to shoot into his mouth. I threw one to Drobot and Stealth and they ate them.

A few seconds later, Spyro began to glow and his horns stretched out, a spike on it as well and he closed his eyes as his claws grew sharper and longer, and his wings grew bigger.

His eyes flashed open, revealing the powerful fire blazing in his eyes. "I'm all Fired up!" He said as a name popped up in my head. "Mega Ram Spyro."

Drobot was next, his eyes flashing red and a blue metal chestplate forming on his chest. His tail grew four metal spikes on it and his two back fangs were extra long. (made it up)

His eyes flashed red and he roared. "Blink and Destroy!" He said before a name popped up in my head. "Gear Grinder Drobot."

When I looked at Stealth elf, she was glowing, and then she was wearing a black ninja outfit with a ninja cap on, only her blue braid was visible, other than her face and ears.

Her eyes flashed white like the color they are and she back flipped, landing in a fighting stance. "Silent but Deadly!" She whispered loudly. A name for her came to mind as well. "Ninja Stealth Elf."

The three Skylanders looked at me, surprised, and then leapt back into battle, destroying all the Drow and Chompies. I helped as best as I could, swinging my club around like it was my fencing sword, or my real one that I left back home, my katana. I was very skilled with the club too, but I would defiantly preferred my sword.

"Scram you devilish plants!" Spyro yelled at the last Chompies, which had ran away in fear. "Beat it, scum!" Drobot yelled as he shot a huge metal gear out of his tail at a Drow troll. Stealth Elf said something too, but it's best not to write down the exact words that she said.

"Awesome!" I yelled as they phased out of their power forms and back to normal.

They all ran towards me, waiting my next orders. "Spyro, fly into the sky to see if you can find any supplies that you can destroy. Stealth, search around in the forest for supplies. Drobot, come with me." I said as we all split up. I ran with Drobot silently as we crept along the walls of a nearby storage area.

"Drobot, fire a laser into there to warn them, and when they run out, we'll ambush them." I whispered as Drobot did what he was told. I heard the sound of his laser firing and a bunch of trolls ran out. I jumped into action, making one of them fade into experience, which went right into Drobot.

"Let's stop the deliveries." I said as I run into the storage house and grabbed the controls, messing up the wiring and making it smoke. "RUN, IT'S GONNA BLOW!" I yelled to Drobot as I picked him up and ducked behind a boulder just as it exploded, electricity sizzling around the remains. I breathed deeply, my heart beating with excitement and adventure.

"Awesome... Now let's find Spyro and Stealth." I said as I looked at Drobot, who was sitting next to me. He nodded his mechanical head and I got up, brushing off the dust.

"Fang!" I heard and turned around to see Spyro fly in towards me, beads of sweat on his purple scales, making them glimmer in the light. "Spyro, did you destroy any moonstone loads?" I asked. Spyro replied with a noble nod and a follow up smile. "I stopped all of the transportation in the river, it's the quickest way to send any kind of material." He said and I smiled at him. "Awesome, that's good to hear..." I say as I look around for Stealth.

"Have you seen Stealth Elf?" I asked.

Spyro shook his head and I heard an, "oof," behind me. I spun around on my heels, the cape part of my cloak whirling around as I stared at Stealth Elf, who collapsed in front of me.

She was covered in scrapes and bruises, and her blue braid was now her straightened blue hair, no longer in a braid. "Stealth Elf!" I yelled and ran to her side, shaking her. "What happened?" Spyro asked as she weakly lifted her head, her pointed ears drooping. "It was an ambush, I was way outnumbered... I barely escaped with my life..." She whispered, breathing in between.

Drobot looked at me and stepped forward. "Are you able to continue?" He asked, Stealth Elf looking at him. "I'll be okay... At least I destroyed five loads of moonstone dust..." She said as I helped her up.

"Ahoy down there!" I heard and my ears pricked up. The unmistakable Dread Yacht flew ahead of us, landing close by.

I sighed with relief as we ran towards it, helping Stealth Elf walk, not to mention stand. "Wow, you guys look awful! Was it that bad?" Cali asked as I helped Stealth on board while Spyro ran ahead with Drobot, both of them collapsing on the metal flooring.

"We're okay, just get us back to your island as fast as possible." I said, Tessa taking Stealth to the resting area.

"Just make sure that Stealth is okay." I said as Spyro walked up to me, sitting by my side. Cali nodded as Flynn saw me and waved. I waved back and called to him, "Set course back to the island!" And with that, we were sailing on home, and in my head, I pictured three golden stars of awesome popping up before we took off.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Skylanders does not belong to me)**


End file.
